Hurricane Ivy (2023)
Hurricane Ivy was a destructive and costly Atlantic hurricane. It was the 13th depression, 13th storm, fourth hurricane, and first major hurricane in the 2023 season. It came in a bad season, but somehow was able to shock the world with its might. Today, Ivy is still the most powerful tropical cyclone of all-time. Early Development The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was a terrible season. Barley any storms would form, and the ones that did form were ether weak, or didn't reach land. The strongest storm in the season, Hurricane Emily, was a storm that didn't even reach lands as a hurricane. When the 13th depression formed off Africa, people thought it would just be a normal storm that would die soon. In a few hours, It strengths into a tropical storm. The NHC gave it the name Ivy, as Irma was retired in 2017 for being too destructive. The very next day, it became a hurricane. Strengh On August 25th, Hurricane Ivy became a Category 2 over unusual warm waters . Now, meteorologists became worried because of the fast development of the storm. There fears became reality as Ivy strengthen into Category 3, then Category 4 on August 26th. The storm's speed drastically improved to 24 mph. The hurricane now looked over the tiny Caribbean Islands with fear to come to the people. Caribbean Destruction As the storm near the islands, the governments of Dominican, Grenada, St. Kitts and Nevis, Guadeloupe, Martinique, Anguilla, and Barbados declared a state of emergency, and quickly tried to evacuate. One thing, where would they go? Ivy became a monster Category 4, with rains that can swallow islands, winds that can flatten houses. Barbados was in the most emergency. It was the head of the islands, so most likely to be hit first. Plus, Barbados was the most densely populated country in North America, so spacing was a problem. The islands decided to build underground shelters, with iron domes and secure wooden board ups. But Ivy wasn't down here. On August 27th, the hour before making landfall to Barbados, Ivy became a Category 5 hurricane. The storm went wild and wrecked settlements in the islands. livestock, buildings, domes were flattened. Because of the rain, mudslides became a problem. Mudslides from Hurricane Mitch erased towns, and killed thousands of people. Ivy's mudslides were worse! Entire towns were erased. People suffocated and were crushed to death. After an hour of hell, Ivy finally passed over, weakened to a category 4. The world was shocked. The Caribbean was so badly damaged, and what could come next for Ivy? Well, the Yucatan Peninsula. Yucatan Peninsula As the storm neared Yucatan, Mexico declared a state of emergency as the storm became a Category 5 again. August 28th, at 2:30AM, Ivy made landfall. Cancun, and other vacation resorts were flatted. Rain battered and triggered mudslides. Thousands of people died, and damage was similar in the Caribbean. 36 mph of speed meant that Yucatan just went through 20 minutes of hell, but it seriously terminated its industry and tourism nearly died there. Louisiana and Southeastern US As the storm passed Yucatan, it weakened to a Category 4. Now, in the Gulf of Mexico, it heeded for Louisiana and the Gulf Coast. The NHC declared a hurricane warning and the Governors of Louisiana, Texas, Mississippi, and Alabama declared a state of emergency for the people living on the Coast. New Orleans was in the most trouble. After Katrina in 2005, the city learned its ways, and evacuated people to the Superdome. Ivy became another Category 5, being the only storm to reach Category 5 status three times! However, the people of the Gulf Coast only had around 10 minutes until the hurricane struck, as Ivy reached 70 mph in speed! However, another storm changed EVERYTHING. As Ivy neared the coast, Hurricane Katia reached Category 4 status with 140 mph winds. However, with Ivy's 195 mph winds, it sucked up Katia. Ivy became the strongest storm with the lowest pressure in the history of mankind! Ivy reached 230 mph winds and a pressure of 850, surpassing Tip! Louisiana watched in horror as the monster storm made landfall. Rain poured down like an endless supply. Winds blew and flatted everything. The Superdome material was ripped apart! The evacuees inside were now in trouble. Winds and pressure crushed them. The dome was flatted. Nothing could stay up to Ivy. However, the speed. Ivy reached a massive 70 mph that after an hour of hell, New Orleans was safe. Or so they thought. Ivy had become so large, it's eye was the size of New York. After 20 minutes of peace, the storm raged again for another hour. Most people were killed here. After the storm, the residents of New Orleans could not believe what had happens. There city was all gone. Everything was just a pool of toxic water and debris all over. Electricity ran through the water, and kill 50 people with shocks. but it was not just New Orleans. Towns all over Louisiana, such ad baton Rouge were destroyed. Ivy stayed Category 5 until crossing into Mississippi, were it weakened to Category 4. Similar damage was done all over the Southeastern US. 8,000 people died in the US. Ivy would weaken until it exited North Carolina, when it became a tropical storm. The storm then went up. New York and Canada The tropical storm went up, brushing the Eastern Coast with it. Tropical Storm Lee was near landfall, but with Ivy being bigger, it was absorbed. Ivy became a Category 1 again, and made landfall in New York City on August 31st. Damage was similar to Sandy, but worse. The Brooklyn Bridge was destroyed. Central Park was flooded. Around 4,00 people died in New York. The storm began to explosively weaken, and became a small, tropical storm in upstate New York. September 2nd is when Ivy crossed into Canada. Flooding in Quebec was prominent. Quebec City and other towns, however, went off with minimal damage. The Storm would linger in Quebec until it dissipated on September 5th in the cold waters of the Hudson Bay. the remaints would cause blizzards in Northern Quebec and Nunavut. Part of the remains came to Greenland and also caused a blizzard. The storm was then absorbed by a cold air front on September 8th. Aftermath The aftermath of Ivy was not good. Meteorologists were shocked to see a strong category 5 in such a bad season. New York had to rebuild all of its tourist attractions. Cancun and other resorts lost millions of dollars due to the storm. The hosing of the Caribbean Islands were wrecked and many people were left poor. Louisiana suffers the worst. It instantly became the poorest state in the US, and all of its major cities were gone. It got so bad that the US couldn't keep Louisiana, so they split it between Mississippi and Texas. Mississippi became poor, as it needed to rebuild it's on state, but now New Orleans! Life in Mississippi was hard after that. Texas, on the other hand, even though it got a larger part of Louisiana, was able to rebuild and recover greatly. Texas had only been mildly affected by the hurricane. In Canada, blizzards caused power shortages, and many people had no power for weeks. The US and Canada standed at a weak point, as now they still had a bunch of storms to go. Who knows? Maybe a storm stronger than Ivy could happen. We just have to see. Retirement Due to large destruction and loss of life, the name Ivy was officially retired and will never be used again for an Atlantic Hurricane. This is the only time Ivy had been used, as Ivy replaced Irma in 2017. The name was replaced by Iggy for the 2029 Atlantic hurricane season. Fin Finished! I hope you enjoyed it! This probably took around 2 hours, but it's done! Bye! Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Future storms Category:Future Hurricanes